


Sirius-ly in love

by Farah2002



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, No Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah2002/pseuds/Farah2002
Summary: Just a short story of Sirius being in love with James, with a happy ending, which he rarely gets in this fandom.





	Sirius-ly in love

**Author's Note:**

> Why is James/Sirius such an underrated ship?

When Sirius first met James, he knew he liked this boy. He was not fidgeting, or was nervous about going to Hogwarts, he was excited to go there, just like Sirius.

_"Maybe I'll break the tradition then."_

Sirius hadn't really meant to be sorted into Gryffindor, he just did not want to go in Slytherin, but when the Sorting Hat sorted shouted Gryffindor, there was pin-drop silence in the Great hall,

Until 11 years old James started cheering. That was the best moment of Sirius's life.

* * *

James and Sirius didn't instantly become best friends, it was just Remus and Peter didn't quite get them. Like when James was trying to explain why he thought that stars should shine during the day too, or Sirius said that 12 was the worst multiple of four.Or that in Witch Weekly's stories, the prince should come flying on a broomstick, not on a white hippogriff. Only James and Sirius were interested in each other's creativity. 

* * *

 

At first Sirius thought that James had the worst habit of touching others (which means Sirius) , it wasn't much, just sitting a little closer than normal, dragging others with their hands, wrapping his arm around other's shoulder when standing together, or their feet tangled with each other's when they are crouched over the same book, or hugging each other even if they are separated only for a detention, or whispering in each other's ears.

When Sirius pointed this out, James frowned.

"Do you mind then?"

"Not mind, it's just weird. Back at my home, we just shake hands and even _that_ only on rare occasions."

"What!? No hugs or kisses?" James looked personally offended on hearing this.

Sirius gave him a look. James had, naturally, recommended him ten hugs and five kisses per day for the rest of their lives, then.

And soon he got used to it.

* * *

 

  
"You love him" said Regulus, interrupting Sirius's dramatic tale of his most adventurous prank which involved James, a greasy git, a dragon, some dwarfs and Sirius The Great Hero.

"Love? who?"

"Potter, you love him." Regulus said in his I-am-so-intelligent-and-always-right voice.

"I do not!" he exclaimed. Because love is a strong word, he just really likes James.

"You so do!" Regulus explained "You've got that look on your face!"

"What look?" Sirius asked narrowing his eyes.

"The love-struck look. You look like Kreature does when Mother talks to him, not to mention you've got that smile on your face," Regulus explained.

* * *

 

Sirius thought about it for a few hours before coming to the conclusion that yes, he loves James.

After his initial panic for two days, Sirius concluded that what James did not know, wouldn't bother him. It's not like anyone else is going to know, and even if they do, James will always believe Sirius, and what Sirius will say is Future-Sirius's problem.

* * *

 

Nothing major changed in his behavior around James, on which he was surprised himself. He still went to James's games, cheering and shouting for him at the top of his lungs, they still pranked others, finished each other's sentences, went to Forbidden Forest alone at night. And Sirius still laughed when James talked about the love of his life, which changed every month.

There were minor things he found himself doing, which he was pretty sure James wouldn't notice because he was the most oblivious idiot of the world, like staring at James when he is not noticing, or thinking that James’s mouth looked just right for kissing, or that when his lips are curved in a mischievous smirk, Sirius wants to bite them, Or that Sirius just wanted to lay on James's side, his arms wrapped around him, and them just talking about nothing and everything.

Well these things didn't bother Sirius, because spent most of his time with James, anyways. And he has got hands and a great imagination, and drapes around his bed at night. And there are also a number of students in Hogwarts throwing themselves at Sirius.

* * *

 

Sirius ran from his house before 6th year, and after walking for Merlin-knows-how-long, reached James's house, with a slap-mark on his cheek, a half-filled trunk and his wand.  
James opened the door, and Sirius just hugged him, without saying anything. Sirius doesn't remember what happened next, but when he woke up, he was in James's bed, and James was laying beside him with his hand holding Sirius's.

  
"How are you feeling?" asked James.

  
"I'm fine." said Sirius in a tone which was intended to be reassuring, but came out rough. James just sighed, and wrapped his arms around Sirius.

  
"I talked to my parents, and now you are staying here, they said that they could prepare the guest room for you, but I said that you could just share mine, it's not like we spend much time here anyways…"

  
James continued to talk, but Sirius was trying really hard to concentrate on his words because he was too busy staring at James.

* * *

 

Sirius was so busy concentrating on his new song, that he didn't hear James calling his name. So it was not his fault that he fell from his bed with a _manly_ scream when James suddenly threw the fake lizard from Peter's collection at him.

  
"What are you doing?" James asked, still laughing, and offering a hand for help.

  
"I have to finish my homework which is due tomorrow." said Sirius taking his hand, still glaring at him.

  
"What's it about?"

  
"I have to write the lyrics of a song about anything which I love." Apparently if you want to become a rockstar, you have to take music class at Hogwarts, and you cannot just drop all the subjects (even if they are not related to music) and run to muggle world.

  
"Write about me." said James.

  
"And what I'm going to write about you, my deer, that my beloved has messy hair and four eyes?" said Sirius.

  
"Oh my love! You are making me blush with all your praises." James pretended to swoon, and Sirius, the idiot he is, wrapped his arms around him to catch him.

  
"Don't get yourself worked up, darling, I am not going to write about you anymore, since your beauty cannot be described by words."

  
James made a great show of fluttering his lashes coyly for his non existent audience, and kissed the corner of his mouth before going out for Quidditch practice, leaving Sirius smiling like a fool for the rest of the day.

* * *

 

"It's getting way too obvious." said Peter. Sirius and Peter were sitting on Remus's bed eating Remus's chocolate stash, while Remus was on prefect's meeting. James was in the other corner of the room, with a mini Quidditch pitch in front of him.

  
"What?" asked Sirius, not looking at him, because he was too busy watching James making plans for the next Quidditch match. It's not Sirius's fault that James bites his lower lip when he is concentrating, and that just a tiny line appears on his forehead and his eyes shine so brightly that Sirius thinks that he could stare at him forever.

  
"Your brotherly love." replied Peter.

  
"Shut up, you are just jealous."

  
"Of what? "

  
"Our friendship"

  
"I have got other friends, you two have too much sexual tension to be just friends."

  
"We do not!"

  
"Yes, you do, last week I saw James with a boner, just because you were playing piano."

  
"It's not his fault that I look sexy while playing a piano." Sirius defended his best friend, "and why were you even looking at his crotch?" Sirius narrowed his eyes."Wormtail, I'm telling you, if you have a crush on James, I swear to Merlin, I am going to kill you."

  
"I do not have a crush on him." said Peter hurriedly, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

  
"What are you talking about?" asked James.

  
"Nothing." replied Sirius and Peter in unison.

* * *

 

"You are not ready yet." commented James.

  
"Why, Where are we going? " asked Sirius, getting up from his bed and moving to the closet to get his robes.

  
"To the Hogsmade" said James and he looked quite excited.  
"So why do I need to get ready?"

  
James suddenly looked shocked.  
"Oh Merlin, I forgot to ask you."

  
"Ask what? " said Sirius with a confused look.

  
"OK…umm…Sirius you know... we... that you and I.... date... " James took a deep breath and then said clearly, "Sirius, would you like to go on a date with me? "

  
"I WHAT!?" said Sirius suddenly panicked, "I…Yes, No, maybe. " Merlin, Sirius was going to kill Peter if he had mentioned anything to James.

  
"Those are your three options" said James, now grinning. Sirius was still standing with his mouth open.

  
"You know, or we could just skip the going to date part, and get on with the business." said James, lips curving in a smirk.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, grabbed James with his collar and just kissed him without answering, but that was enough for James, who wrapped his arms around Sirius pulling him closer, and kissing him back in kind.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it.


End file.
